


Thank you Cat Grant

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Humour, Identity Reveal, Short One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: hmmm?





	Thank you Cat Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun today and why not.......

The pre party before the Pulitzer awards was in full swing at CATCO. Kara was on edge as this was the first time in years that Cat Grant and Lena Luthor had been together in the same room.

“So, Lena how does it feel to be presenting Kara Danvers with her first Pulitzer? “Cat said handing Lena a glass of champagne as they walked out onto the balcony leaving Kara to fill her face with the remaining potstickers.

  
“Well Cat I guess it feels great as I discovered her talent before she even did” Lena jests raising her eyebrow in a smug response.

  
“hmmm…. I guess you did” Cat said haphazardly taking a sip of her champagne knowing full well that the day Kara Danvers had stepped into her office for an interview she was meant for higher things. Literally.

  
“well I guess at least I got to name her Supergirl “Cat teased

  
Lena choked on her drink. Not quite sure if Cat was in fact serious, she narrowed her eyes and fixed her gaze.

  
Meanwhile Kara had finished the rest of the potstickers and was shifting uncomfortably watching Lena and Cat talk trying very hard not to listen in ...she could see by the puzzled look on Lena’s face and the smugness of Cat’s this may in fact be life changing.

  
“Oh ... come on Lena don’t tell me you had not figured it out, figured out that your best friend Kara Danvers was in fact Supergirl?. look at her in there acting all innocent pretending she can’t hear us”

  
Lena slowly turns towards Kara perplexed at what Cat had just so kindly pointed out, their eyes meet, Kara half smiles as Cat steps forward towards a frozen Lena and pushes her off the balcony with a smirk.

  
“and that’s for selling Cato “she blurts out as Lena loses her balance and topples over the edge. Lena can see the terror in Kara’s eyes then in a flash she is gone and Lena lands with a soft thud in Supergirl arms dazed as her brain catches up with her body she looks into Supergirl’s eyes and saw that same terror she had just seen the split second before in Kara’s eyes Lena swallows and whispers.

  
“Kara?” Supergirl nods and smiles at her as she gently lowered her down onto the balcony where a smug Cat Grant was standing.

As Kara puts her down. Lena glares at Cat furious, she storms over to her but just as she opens her mouth to give her a piece of her mind, Cat grins and says matter of fact waving her hand at her.

  
“well someone had to force Kara to reveal herself to you .... and I just did you a favour Lena Kieran Luthor” then turning to Kara she follows with “now it’s up to you Kiara to tell the girl and kiss her already......my job here is done”

Cat winks at Kara and walks inside .... Lena now speechless stands there her mouth open not quite sure what had just happened, as she looked back at Kara who was now standing like she was frozen in time. Had it all just been a dream? Had someone just slipped something in her champagne? More to the point had she just heard Cat Grant tell Kara to kiss her? So many emotions now trying to push their way out of her boxes.

  
Kara now slightly nervous as she watches Lena starts to fidget with her fingers then taking a deep breath she steps forward into Lena’s space.

She gently touches her arm as to not startle her and whispers “Lena are you ok? I ... Er “

Lena meets her gaze, a small smile starts to appear as she slowly lifts her hand to cup Kara’s cheek, she whispers he voice trembling

  
“is this real? are you real?” Kara places her hand on top of Lena’s leaning into its warmth she smiles, putting her arm around Lena’s waist Kara whispers softly

  
“can I take you somewhere more private?” All Lena could do was nod, her brain has just exploded...

Kara gently scoops Lena up into her arms. as she lifts off Lena wraps her arms around her neck and buries herself deep into her chest all she can smell is Kara but she is in Supergirl’s arms in that moment , she knew she was and had always been in Love with Kara Danvers her hero.


End file.
